10. BREAST AND OVARIAN ONCOLOGY PROGRAM Andrew Berchuck, M.D., H. Kim Lyerly, M.D. and Victoria Seewaldt, M.D., Co-Leaders Major diagnostic and therapeutic modalities for the management of breast and ovarian cancer have contributed to the improved care of the cancer patient and the patient at-risk for cancer. Nonetheless, in order to develop the next generation of target-defined therapies for breast and ovarian cancer will need a multidiseiplinary approach to 1) define early events in breast and ovarian carcinogenesis and 2) translate these advances into novel therapeutic approaches. The Breast and Ovarian Cancer Program includes 52 member investigators from 17 departments within Duke University. Total funding includes $11.3M of federally funded grant support. The goal of this program is to foster scientific interactions between members of the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center who have basic, clinical, translational, and population research interests in breast and ovarian cancer. In order to provide and maintain a dynamic forum for scientific discourse and collaboration, the Program focuses on specific aspects of breast and ovarian cancer within scientific interest groups. Within the domain of the Breast and Ovarian Cancer Program we developed seven subprograms that draw from our scientific strengths in breast and ovarian cancer research: 1) Hormone receptor pharmacology; 2) Cancer genetics and molecular epidemiology; 3) Cancer genomics; 4) Tumor immunology and vaccine development; 5) Experimental therapeutics; 6) Molecular carcinogenesis and cancer prevention; 7) Breast cancer detection and imaging. The diversity of interest and experimental approaches used by the members of the BOCP represents an effective asset for fostering cross-fertilization of ideas aimed at understanding breast and ovarian cancer. Since the last competing renewal, members of the BOCP have published 893 papers in primary peer-reviewed ournals of which 498 or 57% bear directly on breast and/or ovarian cancer and 35 o% are the result of either ntra- or inter-programmatic collaboration.